


Fitz Is Bisexual

by beetfreek



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-03 18:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10254530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetfreek/pseuds/beetfreek
Summary: Fitz is bisexual, and not in the closet. So how come none of his friends seem to know it?





	1. Meeting the Boys: Jemma Simmons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DHoffryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DHoffryn/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to correct my Spanish, please feel free! I'm using Google Translate and my memory of high school. Translations at the bottom.

Fitzsimmons were dressed nicely to blend in with their classmates from the Academy. Neither of them had anticipated coming back for this reunion – thirteen years wasn’t really a nice, round number, and it wasn’t as though they hadn’t each gotten other degrees since this one. However, the team was looking into a particular man, Neil Cooperfield, who was also in attendance. Cooperfield was suspected of selling confidential information to Hydra agents, but so far the team had not been able to prove anything.

All that to say, Fitzsimmons were not thrilled to be stuck in the small, crowded pub in which the reunion was being held. Most of the group who came back every year were the ones who wanted an excuse to drink excessively and posture about their IQs – many having failed to land a job in their preferred field, and forced to work far below their qualifications. Cooperfield was an exception here: his work was good, doing classified engineering for the US military’s bio warfare defence squad. He returned every year to gloat about his work, his paycheck, and his playboy relationship status. This year, his arm candy for the night was a stunningly handsome Chilean supermodel who understood none of the conversation around him, but was so devastatingly good-looking that nobody cared.

When Fitzsimmons walked in together, the crowd turned to them energetically. They were obviously several rounds in already, and were excited to pounce on fresh meat. Simmons braced herself for the uncomfortable flirting the mostly-male group of scientists would throw her way. It was really the biggest downside to this line of work.

“¡Dios mio! Is that Leo Fitz? Damn, boy! It’s been too long!” A striking man leapt up from one of the tables. Dark skin, dark hair, dark eyes, with obvious Hispanic heritage. He was only an inch or two taller than Fitz, but had a broad build and a wild energy that made him seem much larger. Most noticeable, however, was his bright smile which showed off his perfectly straight, pearly white teeth. He looked genuinely delighted when he wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

“Mateo! How are you? You look amazing!” Fitz quickly responded, squeezing his old friend tightly before pulling away.

Mateo smiled even bigger, “You always know what to say, Leo. I am well. Come, drink with us! I hear you have been working with the aliens. The boys and I want to know what Thor is like up-close.”

Fitz laughed as Skye’s voice came over the comms, “If that guy is sitting anywhere near the target, you should take him up on it. We need to get you close to Cooperfield if we want to plant the listening device on him.”

“Yeah, of course, Mateo! But first you have to tell us, who is that guy?” Fitz pointed unsubtly towards the supermodel hanging off their target’s arm.

“Fitz!” Jemma hissed, having had a fair bit of time undercover which told her instinctively not to be so freaking obvious. Fitz, however, seemed unconcerned, and so did his friend, who simply laughed and answered.

“That’s Emiliano, Neil Cooperfield’s new beau. I tried to chat him up earlier, but Cooperfield’s super jealous. Maybe shouldn’t have tried it all in Spanish…”

Fitz laughed again, bumping his shoulder against his friend’s arm. “Oh, Mateo! You knew that would piss him off.”

Jemma followed the boys back to Mateo’s table, frowning a little at being ignored. Still, they were sitting only a couple of tables over from their target, and the boyfriend, Emiliano, kept glancing over at them, obviously considering coming over to the table.

The table was loud. Three other men sat around it, with beers and empties in front of them. Fitz quickly did the introductions for Jemma. There was Dave, the skinny man with a skinnier tie and even skinnier pants. He had thin, short brown hair, and a tightly trimmed beard, and he quickly shook Jemma’s hand when they were introduced, holding eye contact until the next man was introduced. Farshid was next, a dark-skinned man with a soccer-player’s build and a thick Persian accent that got stronger the more he drank. He wore a stylish black button up shirt, undone just enough to show a tuft of dark chest hair, and a thin gold chain around his neck with a ring on it – maybe an old wedding band? His smile was even and open, and he nodded his greeting to Jemma with a quick wink. Finally, the large man to her left, a blond-haired, blue-eyed man named Dominik, whose arms were almost as thick as Thor’s, and whose eyes were twice as sparkly as any Jemma had ever seen. He embraced her in a warm hug as a greeting, and then did the same to Fitz, whose cheeks had warmed slightly. His blue shirt matched his eyes, and he casually rolled his sleeves up to the elbow, showing off a large tattoo on his left forearm of a tiger’s face.

Quickly, the boys got swept up in conversation about work, throwing around ideas for how to improve each other’s projects when one would mention a flaw in their system. Fitz was game to help out, and even Jemma found some time to throw in some advice, though she tried to mostly keep an eye on their target. It didn’t take long for Emiliano to make his way over, giving them the perfect opportunity to make contact.

“Hola, Mateo. ¿Quienes son tus amigos?” the supermodel began, drawing big grins from all of boys.

Mateo responded in a quick, bubbly tone, gesturing to each person as he went, “Son Fitz, Farshid, Dave, Domi y Jemma. Son científicos como yo.”

“¡Ah! Entonces, ¿son todos más inteligentes que yo?”

Mateo laughed while the supermodel batted his thick lashes, “¡Pero no casi tan bonito!”

Jemma cursed herself for not taking an interest in Spanish when she was in school, but it did not seem to matter too much, as Cooperfield seemed equally put out at missing the conversation and was speed-walking over to their table to intervene. Jemma made eye contact with Fitz, who gestured to her pocket and quickly nodded, agreeing that she should try and place the small listening device on their target while Fitz and his friends kept him distracted.

Cooperfield wrapped his arm around Emiliano’s in a show of possessiveness, glaring angrily at Mateo, who just smirked back.

“What’re you boys laughing about over here? Did my boyfriend say something funny?” The word boyfriend had never held so much contempt as it did in that sentence, and Jemma almost laughed at the over-the-top display.

“Sólo estábamos diciendo que tu novio es demasiado sexy para ti.” Jemma actually choked on her drink when she heard Fitz respond in Spanish. The accent wasn’t great, but he clearly had a grasp of the language, and whatever he said made both Emiliano and Mateo laugh heartily. Cooperfield, however, went an angry shade of red.

“Well, Fitz, if you want to know just how sexy my man really is, I could tell you in great detail.”

Cooperfield was obviously grasping for familiar words, but the boys were not cowed by his attitude. They hooted and hollered; Dominik even called out, “Please do!” with a filthy wink. Mateo nudged Fitz and said, “You’ve been practicing, mi hombre guapo.”

Fitz just chuckled and changed the subject, “I’d rather hear about this new processor of yours, Cooperfield. I hear you’ve found a way to link it up to a microchip implanted into living tissue. Don’t you have difficulty keeping the signal clear if it is relying on radio waves for transmission? Or did the government give you military channels to work with?”

Ever eager to gloat, Cooperfield started in on his spiel about how clever he was to figure out fixes to this and that problem, and how invaluable he was to the United States government. Fitz nodded and smiled at all the right places, despite seeing several obvious improvements that could be made to the system in under an hour. Still, while Cooperfield was distracted by his own brilliance, Jemma managed to wave over a waiter and, under the guise of ordering a new drink, slipped close enough to the target to drop the device in his coat pocket. She then typed a few commands on her phone, and the device quickly came to life, attaching itself to the phone in that same pocket, and linking to its network.

Skye’s voice came over their comms again, “Mission accomplished. We are in. Way to go, Fitzsimmons!”

Jemma smiled as she sipped her new drink, internally doing a little happy dance. Fitz’ old friends quickly grew bored with Cooperfield’s shop-talk, and pounced on her, asking questions about her work with Fitz, and especially her relationship with him. She blushed a little when she told them they were just good friends, and was surprised by Farshid’s immediate call of “dibs!” At first, she was certain he meant on her, but before she could get offended, Dave set her straight by pulling Farshid into a quick kiss, saying, “I’m not sharing, no matter how cute our Fitz is.”

“But what a great butt, right?” Dominik weighed in, eyes twinkling with mischief. He did not even try to keep it down, making Fitz glance over with rosy cheeks.

Mateo got in on the fun with a stage-whisper, “Careful, boys. His butt is great, but we should not objectify him for his looks. His brain is muy sexi too.”

Farshid laughed and added, “But he’s an engineer, Mateo! All that fine detail work… he must have great hands.”

“Downright dexterous, I’d say,” chimed Dave with a laugh.

Finally, Fitz broke off from Cooperfield, saying, “Sorry, I’d love to chat more, but I have to get these big nerds to shut up.”

Cooperfield rolled his eyes, but left with his pretty arm candy to go dazzle some other crowd, completely unaware of the new hardware his phone was sporting.

Fitz bumped Mateo again with his shoulder, and said, “What are you doing talking about me, when Emiliano is so obviously trying to get your attention?”

“I’m not going to steal another man’s boyfriend. No matter how hot he is.”

Fitz rolled his eyes, gesturing for another drink. “If you don’t, I will.”

Mateo laughed. “Your Spanish isn’t that good, my friend.”

“They don’t need to talk!” Dominik roared, reaching past Jemma to slap Fitz on the back.

Skye’s voice came on the comms, “Guys, as much fun as this sounds, we’re ready for extraction. Ready to go?”

Fitz coughed and made a show of checking his phone before looking up at Jemma, “Oh, Jemma, we have to go. Coulson’s calling us in. Explosion in the lab.”

The men erupted in boos and insisted they stay and catch up a bit longer, but the two of them insisted that it was a work emergency that could not be handled without them and their giant brains.

“Hey, look, next time I’m in town, I’ll look you guys up, okay? You know I miss you all. Dorm life wasn’t the same without you, Mateo. We need to do this again soon.” Fitz hugged all the men goodbye, and in turn they each wrapped Jemma up in a tight squeeze.

Mateo kept his hand on Fitz’ shoulder after they hugged, and said, “You better not wait five years again, Fitz. Te extrañamos mucho.”

“And bring your girlfriend back again, Fitz. I like her!” Farshid chimed in.

“Me too!” shouted Dominik, showing all his teeth.

Dave smiled, still hanging on Farshid’s arm, and nodded his support to the statement.

Fitz grinned, grabbing Simmons by the arms, and promised to see them all again soon. “But, Mateo, you’d better go save Emiliano from a boring night with Cooperfield. He likes you.”

Mateo grinned a wide grin, “We’ll see, muchacho, we’ll see.”

Fitz used the hand he had on Jemma’s arm to steer her towards the door, calling out goodbyes over his shoulder.

On their way to the extraction vehicle, Jemma glanced over at him, and voiced her surprise, “I didn’t know all your friends were gay. Not that… I mean… It doesn’t matter or anything…”

Fitz rescued her with a quick explanation, “Mateo was my roommate at school, and we hit it off. He was always way friendlier than me, so my friends were really just his friends who came over a lot. We all got on well, though. And, you should know, Domi’s bisexual, not gay. It’s an important distinction.”

Jemma nodded, taking in the new pieces of information, and wondering how she’d never known any of that. She realized that Fitz didn’t really talk about his friends much, and she’d always assumed that meant he hadn’t had very many; he was a nerdy kid, small, bad at sports, and always the youngest in his school – it made sense. She couldn’t help but wonder what else she didn’t know about her partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Dios mio! = My God!
> 
> Hola, Mateo. ¿Quienes son tus amigos? = Hi, Mateo. Who are your friends?
> 
> Son Fitz, Farshid, Dave, Domi y Jemma. Son científicos como yo. = This is Fitz, Farshid, Dave, Domi, and Jemma. They are scientists like me.
> 
> ¡Ah! Entonces, ¿son todos más inteligentes que yo? = Ah! So, they are all smarter than me?
> 
> ¡Pero no casi tan bonito! = But not nearly so good-looking!
> 
> Sólo estábamos diciendo que tu novio es demasiado sexy para ti. = We were just saying that your boyfriend is too sexy for you.
> 
> mi hombre guapo = my handsome man
> 
> Te extrañamos mucho. = We miss you a lot.
> 
> muchacho = boy (buddy)


	2. Coming Out: Mack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mack comes out to Fitz.

When Fitz walked into the gym, Mack was sitting on the bench, lifting weights – bicep curls. His arms were already huge, but the effect was amplified by the loose, black tank top he wore with the standard S.H.I.E.L.D. crest on its front. Fitz stopped still for a moment as he entered, taking in the view, but with a quick shake of his head, he bounded over, claiming a seat on the next bench over.

“Hey, Mack. You were looking for me?”

“Uh… yeah, man. I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute.”

“I have some samples in the lab that should be monitored every six minutes, but Jemma is there, and she can do it. I wouldn’t leave it with anyone else, of course, but she is a genius. So, I can stay here as long as Jemma is in the lab.”

“So, forever, then?” Mack chuckled good-naturedly.

Fitz joined in, and nodded, “Basically.”

Mack finally finished his reps on his first arm, and switched the heavy weight to his other hand, further from Fitz. He glanced at his friend, who looked distinctly out of place in his button-up shirt and skinny pants in the plane’s huge gym. Despite that, Fitz was so naturally calm around his friend that he somehow managed to seem right at home.

“I heard about your mission last week with Simmons.”

Fitz nodded happily, “It was a big success! That tracker we placed on Cooperfield’s phone helped us find the samples I’m testing.”

“Yeah, that’s good, Fitz.”

The Scottish boy frowned at his friend’s tone.

“But that’s not what you were talking about, right?”

Mack sighed, putting the weight down completely, and turned to face Fitz.

“I noticed that all your college friends are gay...”

Fitz steeled up a bit, “Domi’s bisexual. It’s an important distinction.”

“Right,” Mack allowed, “but what I mean is... you have a lot of not-straight friends.”

“I do.”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. is pretty good about those things too. And the team,” Mack gestured around even though the gym was empty except for the two of them, “they’re good too, I think. They seem like they would be.”

“Uh-huh.” Fitz responded, non-committal.

“But, um, since I know you’re cool and all… I thought I should tell you that I’m gay.”

Mack watched nervously as Fitz’ demeanour changed completely from defensive to his typical open friendliness.

“Oh, Mack! That’s great! I am so glad you decided to share that with me. It’s tough coming out at work, let alone to the work friends you live with. I know when Dave finally came out it was tough for him even though he had so many gay friends already. He was used to being treated like the token straight guy, and he wasn’t sure people would take him seriously.”

Mack’s shoulders slowly lowered as he realized that his friend was taking his news well. It had been weighing on him for months now, and it was a relief to actually say it out loud to the friend he had become the closest to since he joined the team.

In his mind, when he had pictured coming out, he had wondered if maybe Fitz himself was also gay. There had certainly been enough flirting for it to be true, but until he came out, he figured Fitz would never say anything. As time passed (or, if Mack was honest with himself, once Jemma returned), he began to think his gaydar was being replaced by his please-be-gaydar, and that Fitz was, in fact, straight. Hearing him interact with his gay friends brought up the question again, but if Fitz wasn’t going to take this opportunity to come out, and was instead going to bring up the experiences of his friend, Mack was pretty sure that was a sign.

Oblivious to Mack’s internal monologue, Fitz continued spouting off friendly variations on “I’m proud of you” and “I’m honoured you told me.” Mack felt his mouth smile without his needing to tell it to. Fitz always had that effect on him. At least he knew he was going to keep this friendship. Obviously, Fitz was comfortable around gay men, and even with their flirting with him – unlike Jemma, he was pretty sure the boys hadn’t been commenting on Fitz’ figure for the first time at their reunion. Maybe Mack would get brave enough to make his own observations one day... but one step at a time.

Fitz was going on now about the first Pride parade he’d been to with the boys from his dorm. Apparently, he’d been talked into wearing heels for the first time.

“It was awful! I couldn’t go three steps without nearly rolling an ankle. Mateo had to practically carry me around all day. Not that it was hard for him. He wasn’t as buff as you are,” Fitz took the opportunity to reach out and squeeze one of Mack’s biceps to illustrate his point, “but he was definitely a gym junkie. At least as far as the Engineering department was concerned.”

Mack let out a laugh at that, giving himself a moment to imagine Fitz stumbling around in a pair of heels, trying somehow to look like he wasn’t hanging off his friend’s arm.

“Trust me, Mack, I never put on a pair of heels again. Farshid can keep them.”

Mack clapped the smaller man on the shoulder, “I’m impressed you even tried, man. I would be terrified that I would break my damn neck in those things.”

Fitz lit up a little, “You mean there’s something I’m braver about than you?”

“Yeah, I guess so. But don’t tell the team. I don’t want Coulson to suddenly find an assignment that forces me into heels ‘for the greater good.’”

Both men laughed at that, knowing that is precisely what would happen, even if the assignment mysteriously changed after a few hours of “practice.”

“Does Coulson know? About you being gay, I mean.” Fitz asked, curious.

“I mean, I guess so. It’s not something I share with anyone, but he is the head of a team of superspies, so… I’d be shocked if he and May didn’t have it somewhere in my file.”

Fitz nodded, “I guess that makes sense. Have you told anyone else here, or just me?”

“You’re the first.”

Fitz beamed at the admission, then stood up. Mack stood too, gaining a height advantage that made Fitz crane his neck to look him in the eye.

“I’m glad you told me, Mack.”

“I’m glad I told you too.”

Fitz wrapped his arms around his friend in a tight hug, squeezing as best as his thin arms could. Mack squeezed back, careful not to break his friend’s spine.

“Well, I should get back to the lab. Jemma’s good, but it’s been several six-minute intervals, and she might get distracted.”

“Yeah, yeah. Of course. You should go.”

Fitz grinned, turned, and started on his way out.

“Hey, Fitz!” Mack called out before he made it to the door. Fitz turned to listen. “Thanks.”

Fitz’ grin brightened even more, and he tucked his chin to his chest when his cheeks started to turn pink. He muttered his reply at his sweater, but Mack still heard it in the empty room.

“Don’t worry about it, Mack. That’s what I’m here for.”

Fitz hurried out of the room, and Mack watched him go, a warm smile on his face.


	3. Talking Boys: Skye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye wants to know if Fitz friends are hot like Emiliano. They are.

Well… that could have gone better.

Fitz and Skye were huddled under a desk in Cooperfield’s lab while three guards systematically searched the room for the intruders that had set off the alarm that was still loudly blaring. Fitz and Skye had actually managed not to set it off, but a group of art thieves had ironically chosen that very night to break into the office down the hall after a very convincing forgery of a Van Gogh piece.

Fitz had just finished analyzing the materials in the lab, and had discovered that Cooperfield was working with extra-planetary materials which had not yet been sanctioned for use by U.S. scientists. The team was pretty sure that the information he was selling must be about the properties and possibilities of this material, and possibly where to get it. But just as Fitz was trying to extract a sample to take back to his own lab, the alarm went off, and footsteps coming down the hall forced him and Skye into hiding.

Now, he could hear his heart beating over the sounds of the guards’ heavy boots, and Skye’s breathing evening out to a much calmer pace as she prepared for the seemingly inevitable fight.

“Some help, please.” She quietly whispered into the microphone the team had on her. Fitz heard Jemma’s voice over the comms promising that she was taking care of it.

Still… it could have gone better.

Fitz held his breath as he saw one of the guards’ boots come to a stop just in front of their hiding spot. He realized all of sudden that the machine he had been using to extract the sample was still whirring quietly, and was probably noticeably turned on in the otherwise dark and silent room.

“Done!” Came Jemma’s proud exclamation over the comms, just as a voice came over the guards’ radios.

“Intruders spotted in Hallway A-83. Report.”

Skye and Fitz both recognized Mack’s voice as it issued orders to the guards. The guard in front of them responded with a high, squeaky voice that did not sound like it could possibly belong to anyone with shoes that large.

“Copy. Alpha team 7 responding now.”

The feet moved away, and the door closed behind them. Skye and Fitz waited another moment under the desk until Jemma confirmed they were once again alone.

“Thanks for the quick save, guys. I really was hoping to avoid bruising my knuckles again so soon.” Skye said with a cocky air that did not match the way she had been huddled next to Fitz less than a minute earlier.

“I think you guys are in the clear now. I found them some real intruders to chase down, so they won’t be circling back for you.”

“Thanks, Jemma. You rock.” Fitz said, his voice firm now that he felt safer.

Skye gestured back towards the machine that was still whirring.

“Oh! Right.”

Fitz went back to work with the delicate process of extracting a small sample of the extra-planetary material. Skye leaned her back against the desk, and crossed her arms over her chest.

It was less than a minute later that she started talking out of sheer boredom.

“So… I looked up that Emiliano guy.”

“Uh-huh.” Fitz responded, barely listening.

“He’s got quite the bod. And that jawline could cut like a diamond.”

“Or like cubic boron nitride.”

Skye looked at Fitz, amused.

“Yeah, because that’s a thing.”

Without looking up, Fitz continued. “It’s a superhard material. Not as tough as diamond, – or Emiliano’s jawline – but it’s insoluble in iron and nickel. And it’s cheaper to make stuff with. It’s used in the tool bits of cutting tools.”

“Right. Of course. How could I forget?” Skye rolled her eyes.

“Of course, diamond is harder – more like his abs, I’d say – and nicer to look at – again, like his abs.”

Skye laughed out loud at that.

“Wow, Fitz! I didn’t realize you had an opinion.”

Fitz glanced up, smiling more confidently than Skye had seen since before his run-in with the bottom of the ocean.

“I do have eyes, Skye. And he was right next to me. In a _very_ tight shirt.”

Skye whistled appreciatively.

“Better in person, would you say?”

Fitz nodded, matter of fact, “Always is.”

“Is that so?” Skye asked, before another thought struck her. “Hey, those other guys you were with at the bar, are they hot too?”

Fitz was back to leaning over the specimen, but Skye was pretty sure he was blushing when he answered.

“Well, I mean, Mateo was a swimmer in high school, so… and he has a great smile.”

“And the others?”

“Well, Dave and Farshid make a very cute couple. Although, until they got together, Dave could not dress himself to save his life. Seriously, you never would have noticed him with the bulky sweatshirts and jeans that never fit. But Farshid had an internship for some fashion company, and always dresses like a million bucks, so now Dave has gone all hipster-gay with his help. Actually, when he got his first big job after school, Farshid brought us all out to his tailor to get suits. He insisted we couldn’t be friends with him if we didn’t look the part.”

Skye laughed.

“Dude! I’ve never seen you in a suit! Do you still have it?”

“Oh, yes! I have two of them now. He made us all get the classic black on white ones, but for his wedding, he stuck me in a fancy purple plaid suit. Like, wine purple, not Barney the dinosaur purple.”

“Wait, he and Dave are married?”

“No, no. He married this girl from our dorm, Allison. It lasted three years, I think. It was a mutual-beard situation.”

“Really? So, he was buying you suits, but pretending to be straight?”

“Only to his family back in Iran. Everyone at school knew. But everyone pretended not to know when Alli’s parents came around. They were the worst. Like, fans of conversion therapy levels of bad.”

“Ouch.” Skye suddenly looked a little queasy. “So, did she come out later?”

Fitz stopped moving for a moment. Skye noticed his expression dip into sadness, so she didn’t push when he just said, “no.” Instead, she changed the subject back to the lighter side.

“So… what about the last guy? Dominik? Hipster-gay? Supermodel hot? What are we talking about?”

Fitz gave her a grateful look.

“Domi’s bisexual, actually. It’s an important distinction.”

Skye nodded, motioning for him to continue.

“You know how Thor makes you kind of want to swoon into his big, strong god-arms?”

Skye giggled like a schoolgirl just picturing the handsome Avenger holding her.

“Yeah, I’m familiar.”

“Domi’s like that, but human.”

“Damn. Bisexual, you say?”

“I’ll give you his number,” Fitz promised, just as he managed to dislodge a small piece of the material he had been toying with into a small container, “Hand me that lid.”

Skye quickly moved into action, passing him the lid that was sitting behind her.

“Is that it?” she asked.

“That should be enough for Jemma and me to get a good look at it. We’ll have a better idea of what we’re looking at when we’ve had a look in the lab, but I think he might be using this in his microchips. It seems to be putting out a specific kind of energy, which would make it easier to read from satellites, assuming you knew what you were looking for.”

“Which he does.”

“Right. And now, so do we.”

“Awesome.”

Fitz returned the equipment he was using to the way he had found it, and tucked the sample away into one of his pockets. Skye proceeded to the door, getting ready to lead him out.

“You there, Simmons? We’re ready for an extract.”

“I’m here. We’ve had a little… issue. The art thieves have control of the cameras now, and they’ve put them all on loop, so I can’t really see what you might run into.”

“But they can’t see us either, right?” confirmed Skye.

“Right. You’ll just have to be extra careful.”

“Okay, I’m going to walk you through what I want you to do. We’re going to try and contact the thieves through the video network. Maybe they’ll be willing to help us out.”

“Alright. I’m ready, Skye.”

Fitz patted his pocket to confirm the sample was safe, then braced himself for a rough exit.


End file.
